Maximum Ride Forever:Intimate-Scene
by Nightfang123
Summary: Warning Spoilers for Maximum Ride Forever Were any of you disappointed with the lack of detail in the Intimate scene between Max and Fang on page 75-76. Well I took it upon my self to write out a more descriptive version of that scene a very descriptive scene.


This work is copyrighted by the author. All people and events in this story are entirely fictitious.

This document contains contextual information of an adult nature. Sensitive and/or non-adult individuals should delete this document immediately. If you are under 18 or you are an adult who does NOT wish to view sexually explicit contextual material, YOU MUST LEAVE NOW!

By continuing you are stating that you are an adult and understand that falsely claiming otherwise is unlawful and may result in your prosecution. You are hereby warned to conduct yourself according to your local standards regarding the reading of adult erotic material.

 **PAGE 75**

"Then stay," I whispered, clenching my eyes shut just as they started to well up.

I felt Fang's hands on the sides of my face, his thumbs wiping away my tears. I felt the heat coming off his body, heard the catch of his breath. And when our lips finally came together, our kisses were urgent, our bodies hungry. As he moved his hands through my tangled hair. I looked up at him. Inhaled. And said, "Yes"

We sank to the ground, the dried leave crinkling under us, him above me his strong muscular arms pinning my arms above me as he relentless attack to my lips continue.

Normally I hate feeling pinned down but right now under him it felt so, right. He released one of his hands that were holding mine and brought it down to my stomach spinning circles around my bellybutton with his fingers making me squirm in pleasure, or pain, it didn't matter right now I just didn't want him to stop what he was doing.

His hand slid under my shirt snaking its way up, I felt so helpless, but the next sensation of him sliding his hand under my sports bra and pinching my nipple. A muffled gasp came out of my mouth followed by a moan of pleasure, his mouth separated from mine, a trail of spit connecting until it broke, a whimper escape my mouth hoping he'd put his back on it. Yes you heard me right a whimper, your strong stubborn Max actually whimpered.

He lowered his head to my stomach and lifted my shirt as he dragged his tongue from my naval to the lower band of my sports bra. He lifted my bra with my shirt exposing m nipples to the cold air around us. He leaned his head down and took one of my exposed hard nubs in his mouth.

I don't think I've ever moaned as loud as I did at that moment. The warmth and wetness of his mouth was amazing. His free hand that wasn't holding me down went to my other boob and he began to massage and pinch at my nipple making me moan even louder. His hand trailed down and I felt him unbutton my jeans and slide his hand into them over my underwear and rubbed my, pussy? Is that what they call it these days? Whatever all I know is I nearly screamed! Oh god was that the most incredible feeling I've ever well…felt!

He pulled his hand out and yanked my pants along with my underwear and shoes with them. He released my hand and positioned his head in between my legs before he could do anything I stopped him. He looked up to me confused as to why I interrupted this amazing feeling.

"I…uh I want to do you as well" My face instantly turned red, I couldn't look him in the eyes I knew he had that smirk on his face I heard him stand up and lay down on his back next to me.

"Come lay on me with you facing my feet" He told me and I went over and laid down as he told me. He surprised me by grabbing my butt and dragging me closer to his face I didn't even get a warning as I felt what could have been his tongue on my lower lips. My legs instantly gave out I couldn't support myself over how good this was feeling his tongue was amazing licking all the right places going inside of me.

"You know we got in this position so you could do me as well but it seems you're just lying there" I heard him say. I want to yell at him of how it was his fault for making me feel so good but all I managed out to say was.

"Shut *pant* up" I just noticed the bulge in front of my face at first I wasn't very impressed with it, I thought it would have been bigger but that was before I had actually unbuttoned his jeans and got hit in the face with 9 inches of Fang meat. Wow did I just really think that, Fang meat? Well let's just say it was huge almost as thick as a soda can.

"Impressed?" I heard from behind me, I looked back and glared at him even though he was right. I was impressed. I looked at it, at first I didn't know what to do, I'll admit I was scared at first thinking how in god's name was I even supposed to fit that inside me. I slowly reached out and wrapped a hand around it, it was warm almost hot, and it pulsated and throbbed in my hand. I started to pump my hand on him feeling the veins on him as my hand moved.

"Why not try using….your mouth" Fang said as he gave a quick flick of his tongue to my clit, on instinct I squeezed his dick, eww that word makes me feel dirty when I say it. But as I looked at what was in front of me. Many questions ran through my head at this moment. What does it taste like, will it even fit in my mouth, and how it will feel in my mouth. Well there's only one way to find out.

I slowly leaned my head towards the mushroomed tip and stuck my tongue out and licked it, salty, and hot. I slid my head down slowly and stopped when it hit my throat, no way was I going any further. So I pulled up and went back down using my hands to massage what wouldn't fit in.

"Wow…you're amazing at this, Where'd you learn this?" Fang said I pulled up for a second not stopping my hands "I may have stumbled upon some videos on that laptop long ago" I then got back to work picking up the pace as I felt him become more erratic with his tongue down below. That's when I felt it come out of nowhere he grabbed the back of my head and pushed me down and he started pulsing even harder into me. Spurts of a slimy, warm, bitter liquid where poured into my mouth. I couldn't pull him out of me and the pressure was staring to hurt my cheeks so I did the only thing I could do and swallowed.

Now I couldn't really tell if I like it or not but what I did know is it left a weird feeling in the back of my throat. Once I had pulled my head off of him and could finally breathed I turned and glared daggers at him.

"What. The. Hell."

"I couldn't control myself I had to release and your mouth felt too good to do it anywhere else"

"You _could_ have given me a warning first. It felt like I was being drowned"

"I'll make sure to warn you next time, for now let's move on to the next course" That's when I noticed he still hasn't gone down and it didn't look like he was going down anytime soon without some help. Some of my help. I looked at him and nodded.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked he gave it a moment and then finally spoke "How about you get on my lap and I'll show you the rest" He told me with a wink. I blushed and got nervous for a bit. _A bit._ Then I got into position straddling him while my entrance was hovering right above his, you know what. If this was going to be like anything he did with his tongue then I wanted him inside now and I mean right now.

Which means it angered me when right as he was about to enter he stopped. I tried forcing myself down but it didn't work I was too exhausted from all the pleasure I was feeling earlier.

"What the hell Fang. Why'd you stop" I looked for an answer in his eyes but he spoke before I could find anything.

"You have to ask for it. Nicely" He said the words were there and I said instantly "No" He looked at me as if there was no other choice. I had to do it.

"Please Fang….."

"Please what?" he said while holding a hand up to his ear. How badly I wanted to punch him right now.

"Please fuck me…"

"You're going to have to be a bit louder than that"

"Please fuck me Fang!" I yelled in his face and what came worse almost no words could describe it. There was pain a lot of pain it felt worse than being hit by a speeding truck. Apparently instead of being gentle and slowly lowering me onto him Fang had decided to impale me with Fang Jr. in one fell sweep. Who knows how long had passed before I opened my eyes and felt my self-moving up and down. The pain fading away to be replaced with the pleasure I felt earlier only this time I was right it felt 10 times better. I didn't even try to stop myself this time moans were pouring out of me like nothing. I leaned into fangs shoulders and grabbed a hold of him.

He was pounding with force I didn't know existed. Every thrust felt as if he was going in deeper and deeper. He pushed me back a bit and bit down on one of my nipples teasing and pulling them proceeding to double the pleasure even more. He pushed me onto my back and I let my self be taken by him, he was the first one that has ever seen me like this and will be the last one to ever see me in this position. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. Our lips spreading apart as we fought for dominance of each other's mouths he may have me beat with my bottom lips but up here is my turf and he's not going to win that battle.

I soon felt a weird sensation building up near my stomach I was confused, what is this feeling, it felt like a dam of pleasure building up slowly. It kept building up to the point where it felt like I would burst.

"Fang…I feel… Something" I whispered into his ear

"Let it happen trust me" He reassured me and bit down on my ear

"I'm about to cum" He grunted and quickened up the pace. I wrapped my legs around his back and whispered "Don't pull out I feel amazing" He did exactly as I told him and unloaded into me filling me more than he did to my mouth. I swear I could have felt him get bigger and I couldn't take it the dam burst and everything went white I think I screamed/moaned I don't remember I was too busy basking in the pleasure that was released

We laid there for a moment and then put our clothes back on. I was still lying on the bed of leave when fang laid behind me and spooned me from behind and wrapped his arms around me I smiled feeling his warmth from behind and finally let the exhaustion take over as I slipped into slumber.

 **OVER BY THE CABIN**

Angel was lying in bed and then thought to herself _Sheesh can't those two keep their thoughts down some of us are trying to sleep._ She then curled into a ball and fell asleep.

 **Please comment on how I did it would be great to hear if you liked it.**


End file.
